Somewhere To Belong
by lionslamb86
Summary: After a hot and amazing night, Bella is trying to find the man who's face she never saw...will she find the identity of her mysterious lover? SMUT FILLED ONE SHOT. AH


**This is my first story so please be genlte.**

**Many thanks to Claire for your help and advice.**

**Thankyou to Tabbz for all your encouragement and support.**

**And of course a shout out to my girls Mich, Tash, VD and Fluffy who I am corrupting slowly with my smutty mind more and more everyday.**

***Disclaimer- All characters and names belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I do own the story and an Alice choker***

* * *

**Somewhere to belong**

I was sitting in a bar, it was still early but it was fairly busy. I had spent the day tying up the loose ends of a business deal. I had been working on it for 3 months and it was now finalised, so I was celebrating with a few drinks at a local bar…alone as usual. I had just ordered my third drink and someone walked past and brushed against my back when I felt it. An electric spark that ran straight down to my centre and caused all the hairs on my neck stand on end.

I turned but whoever it was had kept moving. I looked around the bar but didn't see anyone standing close to me. Disappointed, I turned back to my drink and ordered another. I could still feel a crackling in the air and felt like I was being watched. For some unusual reason my nipples hardened and my heart beat fast in my chest. It was oddly arousing and terrifying all at once. This was not the first time I had had this feeling.

_I was working late in the office a few weeks back, everyone else had left hours ago so I was alone. I was typing up a report on the deal I was working on when I stiffened. The hair on my neck raised and my skin prickled up into goosebumps. _

_Someone was watching me._

_I looked up and turned toward the door, seeing nothing I walked out of my office and looked around. All the lights were off and there was no-one there. I still felt like I was being watched so I quickly shut down my computer and left, feeling eyes on me until I got into a cab. _

I finished my drink and walked towards the ladies room, needing to splash some cold water on my face. But as I made my way down the hallway to where the restrooms were I was grabbed lightly from behind and led toward another door.

"You smell so good" A low voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped.

"It's alright I wont hurt you"

It must have been the four drinks and the fact that I was so aroused that kept me quiet as I allowed him to lead me.

He opened the door and gently pushed me into the room, there was no light on and I could just make the outlines of a desk in the corner until he shut the door.

My heart thundered against my chest as the gravity of the situation hit me. I was alone, in a dark room with a stranger and I was a little intoxicated.

What is wrong with me? I should have called for help but I was compelled to stay.

I started to ask what he wanted but he brushed a finger along my cheek and whispered "Beautiful."

His touch sent tingles down to my core and all rational thought left me.

He pushed me up against the wall, behind me he started kissing along my neck, sucking, nipping and licking. His hands slowly made their way up my sides brushing the curves of my breasts before stopping, as though he was asking for permission.

I didn't understand why but all I needed in this moment was for him to touch me. He made me feel like I had never felt before.

Wanted.

I pushed back into him and rubbed against his erection giving him all the encouragement he needed. His hands continued around and cupped my breasts while I reached down behind me and started unbuttoning his pants.

His hands made their way town my torso, until he reached the hem of my shirt. He slowly pulled it over my head and I heard the soft fabric land next to me.

With one hand he undid the clasp on my strapless bra and let it fall to the floor.

I was standing topless in a darkened room with a stranger and I was wet with anticipation.

What the hell am I doing?

I wasn't sure what had come over me but I didn't want it to stop.

He turned me around so we were facing each other but it was too dark to see him. He slowly bent down, trailing his tongue down my body until he reached the top of my jeans. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off, he placed a chaste kiss on the flimsy material covering my womanhood and I whimpered. He raised to suck one nipple into his mouth and cup the other in his soft hand as I moaned.

I finished pushing his pants off and he started to kiss his way up my chest and around my neck, groaning as my fingers brushed against his erection. It was glorious.

He pulled my legs up around his waist so I could feel his cock rubbing against my hot wet centre, all that was between us was the thin lace of my panties and with one quick sweep of his arm they were gone too.

He lifted me a little then plunged into me and I bit into his shoulder to smother the screams of pleasure.

He felt so good and we fit perfectly.

We started rocking our hips together in perfect synchronicity.

He lowered his head to suck on my nipple and I screamed out in ecstasy, he quickly stopped my scream by putting his mouth on mine.

OH…MY…he had the sweetest lips I had ever tasted.

We explored each others mouths as we slid against each other, both covered in a light sheen of sweat.

I never wanted this to end. I could feel myself getting close to the edge and my hands snaked their way into his hair to give me something to grip onto. I bit into his shoulder to muffle the screams as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through me. I smashed my lips to his as his pace quickened and his breath became laboured. He pulled his head back and screamed my name as he came then capturing my mouth again in his he kissed me until we both stopped moving.

I was about to speak when I realised something, he knew my name.

I leaned back and asked the mystery man "How do you know my name?"

I hadn't failed to notice he was still inside me. I also hadn't failed to notice that I wasn't uncomfortable with him there…odd.

"I've seen you around." He said, his voice like silk.

'Who are you?' I asked still intoxicated by his very presence…and maybe the vodka.

He slowly pulled out of me, much to my disappointment…why was I so disappointed?

"I- uh -we work for the same company." He said, still breathless from our encounter. He began hunting around in the dark, for a light switch I assumed. I started looking too, hoping that once the light was turned on that I would recognise the man who had me screaming just moments ago.

I heard him zip up his pants and looked over to where I heard the noise, my eyes had adjusted to the dark a little and I could see the outline of his body. A body I had just been pressed up against whilst in the throes of passion.

OK BELLA STOP! You don't even know who this man is, stop drooling and find that light switch!

I heard a click and at the same time I saw a sliver of light. My mystery man leaving. "Wait" I called out. He stopped, his back to me, "Who are you? W…will I see you again?" I asked, hope clearly evident in my voice. It was absurd, but the thought of never seeing this man again crushed me. I don't know how, but this man had stolen all sense of reason from me and had lit my body on fire. I needed to see him again.

"I don't think I can stay away from you any longer Bella" he answered in his velvety voice and then he walked out the door.

I stood there staring at the empty space where he had just been standing, missing the electricity in the room already. Then starting to get cold I realised I was still naked in the dark in some random bar office. Using the light from the door I picked up my clothes and quickly got dressed. I peeked out into the hallway then ducked into the girls restroom to fix myself up and make sense of what just happened.

I splashed some cold water onto my face and looked in the mirror. My face was flushed and my hair was sticking up all over the place. What had come over me?

I made myself look presentable and made my way out to the bar. The bartender had a smirk on his face as he handed me my bag and called me a cab. I was starting to think my efforts of keeping quiet had been in vein, I thanked him and waited outside.

WHO WAS THIS MAN? I was driving myself mad with curiosity and desire. I wanted to know who he was, what he meant by not staying away any longer and strangely I wanted to do that again. Was he the one who had been watching me these past few weeks?

I was baffled at the overwhelming feeling of hope I felt at that thought.

I caught the cab home and made my way up to my apartment. I was hoping my housemate Alice would still be out with her boyfriend when I got home. Of course she was home sitting on the couch watching some fashion show. I rolled my eyes and tried to quickly sneak straight into my bathroom, no such luck. "Whoa Bella what happened to you?"

Perceptive little minx! "Uh hi Alice, having a night in? Where's Jasper?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't Bella, you are going to tell me exactly why you have sex hair, your buttons aren't done up properly and your whole face is red..Spill!"

"Let me have a shower first then I'll come and talk"

Alice looked at me with a knowing look. "Don't even think of trying to avoid me Bella, you will tell me everything tonight!"

I had a shower, and realised in my haste to get dressed I had forgotten my panties, someone was going to get a surprise in the morning.

I dressed and went and sat next to my over excitable housemate and waited for the Spanish inquisition to start. I spent the next hour going over every detail with my best and only friend. Alice patiently waited for me to finish before telling me how insane I was.

"A man pushed you into a dark room, stripped off your clothes and fucked you against a wall without you even seeing his face and all your worried about is when you'll see him again?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

Alice cut me off "Did he even use a condom?"

I froze, I hadn't even thought of it until now. I was on the pill so I couldn't get pregnant but there was still the risk of STD's.

Alice threw up her hands 'Oh My God Bella, this is not like you, what were you thinking!'

"I wasn't" I answered. But even with this realisation, Alice's ranting and the fact that I had been ravished by a complete stranger all I could think about was seeing him again, smelling him again, feeling him again.

Maybe I was insane.

I went to bed exhausted, scared and excited, unsure of what was to come, snuggling under the covers I drifted off to sleep thinking about my faceless stranger.

I awoke early the next morning, frustrated after a night full of endless replays of the previous evening. I screamed into my pillow, upset that I hadn't even got his name. I made my way into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. Alice wasn't around so I assumed she was asleep. It was a Saturday but I decided to go into work and see if I could have a look at the employee list. All I could think about was my lips pressed against his, his hands on my hips, his lips on my..OK STOP BELLA! You'll never find out who he is if you don't stop fantasizing about him.

Forgetting the kettle I went into my room to get dressed and grabbed an apple on the way out the door. I was desperate to find the man who had stolen all rational thought from me and given me one of the best nights I had ever had.

Any normal person would be calling the police, any normal person wouldn't have let a stranger lead them into a dark room and any normal person certainly would not have let that stranger undress and have sex with them. I guess it goes to say I am not a normal person.

Ever since Mike left me for his 'soul mate' I had been alone. His 'soul mate' was blonde had big tits and legs that went on forever. I had walked in on them together after coming home early from work one afternoon. That was when I bought this apartment and asked Alice to move in with me.

I lived a lonely life, working 14 hour days and often working weekends. My only friend being Alice, she travelled a lot with her career as a designer, and she liked to travel the world finding different fabrics and looking for inspiration in the most bazaar places. Of course her Personal Assistant/Boyfriend Jasper travelled wherever she did, living it up in the most exclusive hotels all over the world. I know the only reason she stayed with me in this apartment is because she felt pity for me. And in my loneliness and selfishness I let her. I wasn't quite ready to let my only friend leave me just yet.

I caught a cab to work as I didn't own a car, no point when you couldn't find a parking space. I made my way up to the fourteenth floor where payroll was but found the office closed. I didn't have access to any of the computer passwords so I wouldn't be able to see the employee lists.

I decided to make my way up to my office and do some work while I was here. I sat down at my desk and wrote an email to payroll asking if they could send me the list first thing on Monday.

I had just clicked send when I heard a noise coming from outside my office and a familiar feeling fell over me. The electricity in the air was so strong I expected to hear it humming. My skin raised and nipples hardened as I took in a shaky breath.

He was here.

I turned toward the noise, expecting to see him but there was nothing there. I got up and looked out my door. No-one. I walked down the hallway and had a quick look finding the floor empty. I was usually alone here on the weekends, most of the other workers having families or partners at home. I only had an empty apartment waiting for me except on the rare occasion Alice was home.

I went back into my office to finish up some paperwork I had been getting behind on while working on my latest deal. I was there for about an hour when I started getting drowsy. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped that coffee. I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

I awoke to lips on my neck and I sat upright in my chair startled, giving him more access.

"Bella" he whispered placing a gentle kiss in the soft spot behind my ear, I let out a small whimper.

What this man was doing to me was incredible, he had me aching for him and I didn't even know his name.

I felt his strong muscular arms wrap around me as his lips trailed along my shoulder, caressing my bare skin. He started to unbutton my top, his arms pressing gently into my breasts. He slipped his hand under my now open blouse and gently swept his fingers across my nipples causing them to harden and sending a shock of heat straight to my core. He trailed his hand down my stomach hesitating when he reached the top of my pants. 'Please' I begged urging him to continue. He unzipped them then teased me over my panties for a moment before gliding his hand underneath. Running his fingers over my swollen centre he pushed a finger inside. Sliding it in and out a few times he added another finger and moved his thumb to massage my clit .With a few short strokes of his fingers he had me quivering , I pushed back into him screaming out in pleasure and fell off my chair.

Confused, I looked around. I was on the floor of my office, my shirt intact, my pants done up and no mystery man. With great sadness, I realised it was just a dream. A dream that left me breathless and aroused. 'AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH' I screamed, letting out some of my pent up frustration. I stood, picking up my chair.

I turned and gasped as I noticed my panties from the night before in the middle of my desk. I left my office looking around for anyone on the floor. I was desperate to find out who my mystery man was. Desperate to feel his touch again but why? I don't even know who he is.

I started looking in all the offices, hoping and dreading finding him at the same time. What if this spark, this electricity, this overwhelming feeling leaves once I know who it is? What if he's dangerous? What if this is all just a dream? I quickly dismissed the last thought, I had felt it, felt something so strong, I refused to believe this was all a dream. With determination leading me I finished searching the offices and even looked in both the women's and men's restrooms before heading back to my office defeated. I packed up my things and headed home. I would look at the employee list on Monday.

I woke early on Monday morning eager to get to work. The remainder of my weekend had been filled with flashbacks and dreams of my mysterious lover.

By the time I made it into the office I should have had the employee list emailed to me. I showered, dressed and made myself a coffee. I wasn't risking falling asleep at work again.

I waved goodbye to Alice and caught a cab to the office.

After being caught in traffic for half an hour my impatience got the better of me and I walked/jogged the rest of the way. I got into my office at about 9:30am and booted up my computer. I checked my emails and saw one from payroll. I opened the email and saw a short note.

To whom it may concern,

Our records indicate that you do not have access to the files you have requested.

If you are still interested I suggest talking to the head of security.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Jacob Black

Payroll

I had never had a problem accessing files before. My mystery man must have had something to do with this. He really didn't want me to find out. But why? I decided to go down to payroll and talk to this Jacob person but I had a meeting at 10. I would go right after it was finished. I made my way into the conference room to help set up. I was distracted throughout the meeting and didn't participate much. All thoughts on getting my hands on the employee list. They wouldn't tell me exactly who it was but would give me something to go by. I would start with everyone on this floor and go from there.

By the time the meeting let out it was lunch and there was no one around in the payroll office. I went upstairs to grab my purse before heading out to lunch, I would try again on my way back up.

I felt him before I heard him.

I had just walked into my office and I heard the door shut behind me.

"Bella" he said softly, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I started to turn, I wanted to see who he was, see the face of the man who had turned my world upside down. But also afraid of what I would find. He placed his hands on my hips before I could turn and I felt a jolt of electricity at his touch.

"Please Bella" he almost whispered his voice pleading "I need to tell you how I feel. I need you to understand that I have never done anything like this." He paused waiting for me to react.

"O…ok" I stuttered. He could have asked me to follow him off a cliff right now and I would have done so. His hands on me felt so… right.

"I have been captivated with you since I first met you" he said, his voice low.

"The more I watch you the more entranced I get. My attraction for you has grown with every passing day. So many times I have wanted to come and talk to you, so many times I have wanted to come in here and just tell you how I felt."

"On Friday at the bar all I wanted to do was talk but when I got close to you I was overwhelmed and couldn't control myself. I had finally gained enough control and was going to stop when you rubbed against me. You wanted it too."

"Yes" I said, my voice shaky.

"There's a constant static when your near me, like the room is full of electricity. Do you feel it?" He asked, sweeping his fingers down my arms, his chin now resting on my shoulder

"Yes" I managed to choke out, my body now on fire, my centre aching to be touched.

"When your not near me I crave that feeling, that electricity, your like a drug to me Bella"

"Then why?" I asked. "Why stay away, why did you fight it?" Wanting to know.

"My family are very strict. 'Get your career on track before starting any relationships' was like a motto in our house. I still have a couple of years before I'll get to where I wanted to be before dating." He rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"But I cant keep away any longer ………and I don't want to. I have never had such an intense physical yearning for anyone before." he whispered

I was too stunned to reply, I couldn't believe these words were meant for me.

Then his lips were on my neck and my knees buckled, the only thing holding me up was his hands on my hips.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"It has taken everything in my power to stop myself from coming in here and throwing you on your desk these past weeks, to take you and watch your face as I push into you, as I push you over the edge" he whispered in his sexy voice and that was all I needed, I couldn't take anymore. "Do it" I whispered, "Please"

We took a couple of steps over to the desk. There was only a few pencils and a memo pad on there but I swept them off. I wanted to show him I meant it. He stood behind me running his hands up and down my sides, teasing me. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head earning a growl from behind me. He flicked my bra and let it fall to the ground. I leaned over my desk as he lifted my skirt and pulled off my soaked panties, I was so wet for him.

He ran his hands along my ass and leaned over "you have no idea how much I have wanted this" he said into my ear, his voice husky. He swiftly entered me. I cried out, the pleasure too much.

"Oh god Bella, your so tight, you were made for me" he groaned while I bit into my hand to stop the moan from escaping. He reached his hand around me and grazed my clit as his hand slowly made its way up to my breasts and rolled my nipple between his fingers. I bit into my hand again not wanting anyone to hear. He continued to massage my breast as he slid in and out of me from behind, pulling almost all the way out before slamming himself back in.

I told him I was getting close, he stopped, turned me around laid me on the desk. He pushed himself into me and captured my nipple in his mouth, my eyes still closed, I wasn't quite ready to see who he was, scared I would open my eyes to find myself in my bed, victim to yet another torturous dream.

"Bella" he gasped between breaths, "so beautiful," his breath sweet. Our hips moved together, mashing against each other. I could feel my stomach tighten.

His lips hovered over mine, his tongue sweeping over my bottom lip. I moaned and parted my lips slightly.

"Bella, please look at me." I could feel his lips brushing against mine as he talked.

I finally opened my eyes and looked into the deep sea green eyes of my mystery man and gasped.

I had barely registered the thought of who he was when I exploded, my scream interrupted by his soft lips as we came together. Waves of ecstasy rolling through my body. After a moment I looked at him. Edward freaking Cullen! The most gorgeous man to have ever walked this planet had come to work for our company a couple of months ago. He had all the female workers throwing themselves at him but he declined saying he didn't date co-workers. I was attracted to him, what woman wouldn't be? But I had been smart enough to know I wasn't the same league as Edward. He had never even spoke to me apart from when he was introduced to everyone.

'Bella' he replied worry evident in his voice. 'Are you ok?' He asked. I stared at him, seeing adoration, lust and sincerity in his eyes. He really did want me.

'I'm more than ok' I whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

I finally found where I belonged.


End file.
